Nion! The Saiyan Huntress
by JaggerGamming
Summary: Being the last Saiyan on Remnant is lonely. Nion still finds a reason to live and that is to become a Huntress. Her family, Hunter and Beryl Birnan, taught her how to fight as she learned that protecting people and helping people is good. Now, she is at Atlas Academy and she is ready to take on any challenges facing her!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Introduction**

 _Before the story starts_

A girl with spiky, black, long hair that went down to her butt waved at you smiling. She was short so she looked as to be about 13 years old. Her blue eyes looked at you as she had warmth and friendliness in her eyes.

"Hiya! My name is Nion! Nion Birnan! I am the last living Saiyan on Remnant. I am..." She starts to count on her fingers, "18 years old! I like to fight and I have two big brothers. Well, adoptive big brothers. The one that is closest to my age is Beryl Birnan! The eldest one is Hunter Birnan! They have helped a lot during school at Atlas Academy. I have made a lot of friends since I've been here." A school bell rang as her eyes widened, "I'm late! Thanks for talking to me and see you guys around! Stay safe out there!" She then ran off giggling.

* * *

 _Story Start_

Nion walked into the academy as she went into the front office. She scanned around as she examined her surroundings. _This school is so big! It's bigger than a whole village!_ She thought to herself as she saw a sign pointing to where the "freshman" class were meeting. _Au...au...audi...to...torium? Oum, why does the letters keep moving around?!_ She starts to head towards the auditorium. Nion passed by people as she was the shortest one standing at 4' 10". _Why am I short..._ She sighed softly as she continued walking alongside students as they arrived at the auditorium. A girl that was taller than her, about 5' 9", with long purple hair stood next to Nion. She looked up to the tall girl.

"Hello! My name is Nion." Nion said smiling softly

The girl looked down smiling as her right arm looked robotic and her left eye was silver and her right eye was sky blue, "Hello, Nion. My name is Dusk Schnee-Rose."

They both shook each others hand and went back to paying attention to the front as a woman stood tall with white hair and pale skin. She was in a military Atlas uniform. Winter stood atop the podium, the auditorium full of students before her. She smiled, coughing a few times before speaking

"Students! You have come here searching for greatness. You are mistaken if you think you will find it. What you will find here is hard work, studying and training. You will be pushed to your limits, passed them and molded by the flames of your efforts. Good luck, everyone. You shall need it."

Winter bowed slightly, stepping away from the microphone as another man took the stand. He was a fox Faunus, his tail hanging behind him.

"All of you, I will speak once and only once. This is a rule we are just now implementing because of last year. Should any of you that filed under unmarked become marked, you will be punished severely. This is SCHOOL, nothing else. Thank you."

He stepped away, the teachers leaving the stage empty as students began to file out. Nion walked with Dusk as she smiled, "Hopefully we can be a team together."

"Yeah. That will be very cool. Oh hey, I have to go talk to my mom real quick! I'm sorry, talk to you tomorrow!" Dusk told her as she ran off towards the teachers.

Nion walked to the cafeteria as there were sleeping bags set up. There was a girl reading a flower book as there was another girl near the flower girl leaning against the wall, playing with a stop watch and a knife. Nion then looked around to see if she could find Dusk. After looking around a couple times, she couldn't find her. She saw her brother sitting down as he scanned the cafeteria, his eyes stopping at attractive females that are in their year. Nion walked up to him, smiling softly. His eyes flicked up when he saw Nion as he smiled. Leaving his food behind, he walked with her.

"Hey sis, make any new friends?" Her brother asked

Nion looked up to him as she nods, "I did, Beryl. I met a girl named Dusk Schnee-Rose, but that's it."

Beryl's smile shifted to a smirk, "That's great!" He then started to look around, "Which one is Dusk?"

Knowing his flirting tendencies, she replied, "She isn't here yet. She went to go talk to her mom which is presumably a professor here." She then pulled him down by his ear, "No. Flirting."

He laughed as he was pulled down, "Ow! Hey! Can't I flirt a little?"

"Not a whole lot, Beryl! You always like to flirt with every girl your age!" She said as Nion sighed softly, "I remember the first time you flirted with me." She then shivered at that thought.

"Hey! I saw a cute girl I didn't know and she actually responded to my advances!" He replied to the first part before rolling his eyes, "Besides, that was before Hunter brought you into our family." Beryl patted her head, "Now you are my sister." And went back to looking around, "but if she flirts back...well, don't expect me to just drop it if we're on a roll."

Nion deadpanned him and just stared at him.

Beryl responded with a light chuckle, "Alright, alright! I'll keep it to a minimum with her, unless if she starts it."

She laughed lightly, but cutely, "Good boy." Nion reached up and patted his head as best she could, then she smiled softly, "What about you, met anyone yet?"

He shrugged, "Couple people. They seem pretty fun to hang around and we are hoping to end up on the same team for it all." Beryl sat down by her sleeping bag and smiled, "But if not, just means out teams will be an extended circle of friends for us all."

Nion nods as she laid in the sleeping bag, "Yup." She yawned, looking up at her

Beryl smiles at his sister, "Want me to stick around or go talk to my friends?"

She simply shrugged as she snuggled into her pillow, "Night night..."

He patted her head and got up, walking towards his friends.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this! I want to thank OmegaChrome for letting me use Hunter and Beryl Birnan in this fanfic.**


	2. The Start of Initiation!

**Chapter 2**

 **Initiation**

Nion slowly woke up with the sun shining in her eyes. Her body was being shaken as she looked up to the person shaking her.

"Time to get up." A purple haired girl told her as she stopped shaking her.

Once her vision came back from the blinding light of the sun, she saw Dusk shaking her, "Morning.."

Dusk smiled softly and stood up. She put a hand towards Nion as Nion takes her hand and stood up. Dusk's hair was in a side ponytail, tied up by a pink ribbon. Nion stretched out and groans.

"What do we have to do today? What's the initiation or team building thingie?" Nion asked as she yawned out

"Well first, we need to get breakfast. Then we will be told by my au-by Winter where we need to go." She hesitated during the sentence.

Nion paid no attention to the hesitation as her mouth waters, "Food..."

Dusk giggled and started to lead Nion to the line where the food was being served. She sniffed the air as she murred out. _Fooooooddddddd_ Nion's stomach growled as she forgot to eat last night. She was very hungry as she tried reaching ahead of Dusk to get food. Dusk lightly batted her hand away as she giggled.

"look like someone forgot to eat," She chuckled and grabbed two bags, one for herself and one for the hungry friend.

Nion reached out for her bag and grabbed it. There was a breakfast burrito, chocolate milk, and a pear. She reached inside and grabbed the breakfast burrito as she started to eat it. _Not as bad as I thought. Never had one before._ Nion smiled brightly after taking the first bite as Dusk giggled watching her. The two friends started to eat as the two other girls from last night that Nion saw, sat next to Dusk and Nion. Nion looked toward the girl reading a book.

"Hi, my name is Nion Birnan." Nion said to the girl smiling.

The girl looked over and smiled softly, "My name is Peridot Nikos. This my friend, Lilac Gwendolen. She doesn't talk much."

Dusk chuckled, "That's fine. My name is Dusk Schnee-Rose. A pleasure to meet you two."

Lilac just simply nodded and ate her apple.

Dusk turned towards Peridot, "What's your semblance and weapon?"

"I can control plants up to...30 meters? Yeah, 30 meters and I use a staff-rifle." Peridot spoke softly as she smiled

Lilac sighed, "My semblance is weird. I use knives."

Nion scratched her head, "Mine...is weird as well heh..."

Dusk nods and rolls her eyes, "Don't worry about if it's weird or not. Be proud of the power you have. I am able to blink about 120 meters in my line of sight, but the farther I blink, the more aura it takes. I also use a scythe-dmr called Night's Rose."

The black haired girl sighed softly, "My semblance is that I'm able to stop time for a short amount of time. Up to thirty seconds. For inside, the time stops in the room. For outside, 30 meters in every direction of me."

Nion continued to scratch her head, "Mine is really a show and not really tell the type of semblance..it's hard to explain hah..."

They nodded as they all finished their food. After that, the bell rang as Winter's voice came over the intercom.

"Please report to the fields for your team assignment." She said as the intercom shut off

The four new friends all stood up as they went towards the fields in silence. _I wonder who my team will be. It would be cool if it was these girls, we already know a little about each other and we might be able to work well together. Hopefully..._ Nion thought to herself as she stayed behind the three girls that she had met.

* * *

All the students arrived at the fields as Winter Schnee stood in front of them all. She had her hands behind her back as coughed.

"Ahem..this is your team coordinator, Dawn. He will be explaining what you will be doing and how teams will be formed. Well, at least the partner system." Winter spoke loud enough so everyone could hear. She then was replaced by a monkey Faunus, with his tail swaying behind him with red hair and green eyes.

"My name is Dawn Caster. You can refer to me as Dawn, I don't mind that one bit. Today you will be going into this forest behind me and searching for chess pieces." He held up a knight chess piece and showed them the bottom of the pieces. That one had a colored dot on it. "Each of these chess pieces will have a colored dot on the bottom of it. These will dictate who will be on your team. So let's say, Mrs. Schnee, Mr. Solas, Mrs. Rose, and I all got a chess piece with a red dot on it. We would all be a team together, but if three of us got the same color, but one of us didn't. We would have to look for the person with our color. If you can find your team in the forest less work for me. Once you find the chess pieces, you must return to here. There will be grimm out there, so tread carefully...You are dismissed...oh wait! The first person you see in the wild is your partner. The first color you find is the color you have to look for your team. Good luck."

All the students looked down and cursed as they got sent up into the air unexpectedly. Nion was laughing like a maniac as she found this fun. Dusk was readying her scythe so she can land safely. Peridot scanned the floor for flowers to catch herself with. Lilac was looking around as she kept her beanie on as she dug a knife into a tree and fell down to the floor. Nion grabbed onto a branch as she fell down, losing sight of everyone. She looked around as she didn't spot anyone so she started to jog

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter! I might do like profile updates at the end of the chapter with new found information of the characters in this fanfic. Leave a review if you think this would be a good idea!**


	3. Why Chess Pieces?

**Chapter 2**

 **Why Do We Have to find Chess Pieces?**

"Why do we have to find chess pieces?!" Nion said to herself, "It seems like the laziest idea ever. I think he pulled this out of ass and said, "Hmm, this should be good enough"."

She groaned silently as she ran her fingers through her hair. Nion was annoyed that they had to find small chess pieces as she sighed. Not seeing anything around her, she decided to move forward towards the middle. After a couple minutes of walking, she could hear a gunshot to her right as Nion stopped walking. _Maybe I should go help...yeah I have to!_ Nion started sprinting to the gunshots. Soon the gunshots were loud enough as she could see a purple haired girl fighting a beowoulf on her own.

"Oh come on! I can fight better than you blindfolded!" Dusk shouted out towards the beo as she dodges an attack, laughing hard

Nion scratches her head. _I guess this is how she fights...?_ She chuckled. _I like you already, Dusk._

The beo swiped at Dusk as she almost didn't make that dodge. She followed up with a slash at it's claw, cutting it. It roars in pain as it slashed again, this time hitting Dusk as she lets her aura take the hit as she slides backwards on her toes. Nion took this chance to charge in and punched the beo's head towards Dusk. Dusk grinned as she fired her scythe and slashed down, killing the beo. They walked to each other and bumped fists.

"Thanks partner." Dusk said towards Nion, grinning.

"Anythin for ya." Nion replied, also grinning.

Nion stretched out, _This should be fun. Dusk is my partner now. I wonder who else will be on my team..._ She looked around as she started to walk forward again, Dusk following behind as she loads in another clip with a click. _It's quiet...too quiet..wait...it was this quiet before I met Dusk, nevermind_ Nion thought as she looked around. Dusk followed behind her as she whistled.

"I'm loving this view that I'm seeing."

"What-..." She looked behind as she saw Dusk staring at her ass.

Nion's face turned red as she flashed around and continues walking at a much quicker pace. _Annnddd I have a flirtatious teammate...hopefully she won't flirt with Beryl...oh wait...She will..._ She sighed softly and shook the thought of the two flirting out of her head. Nion cracked her knuckles as she looks around. Running sounds were heard behind Nion and Dusk as they both turned around

"God dam-" They both started to say as they started sprinting.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO MESS WITH IT!" A familiar voice was heard as they were running

"IM SORRY I JUST HAD TO PUT A FLOWER CROWN ON IT!" Another voice shouted back

Nion quickly turned her head as she saw Lilac and Peridot running away from an Ursa with a flower crown on it's head. The group of four was running as hard as they can. They soon arrived at the middle as other students were running away. One group was running from a Nevermore as another one was running away from... _Are you serious...3 beowoulves...and you are running..._ Nion thought in her head as she, Lilac, Peridot, and Dusk all skidded to the stopped and turned towards the Ursa. The two group ran to the middle, quickly grabbed their pieces as there were four pieces left.

Peridot squeaked out angerily, "Looks like it is just gonna be us four fighting!"

Lilac glared at Peridot, "I wonder whose fault it is!"

Peridot glared right back at Lilac, "Well maybe if you could have helped me when I started to fight it!"

Dusk snarled at them, "Guys! This is not the time!"

Nion just scratched her head, "I mean...it's kinda funny."

Dusk snapped her attention towards the small girl, "Not helping."

Nion gulped and nods in understanding, "If we are gonna do this, we better get ready!"

The group looked towards the grimm coming at them, the ones on the ground slowly coming towards them as the nevermore was flying above them. Peridot was looking around and looking at the weapons everyone had.

"Dusk! You and I will focus on the nevermore and weaken it! Lilac can you handle the beowolves? Nion! I need you to fight the Ursa." Peridot told them as she readied her rifle

Lilac growled at Peridot, "And why shoul-"

"There is no time for arguing! Just deal with it!" Dusk snapped at Lilac as she jumped back and started to shoot at the nevermore with Peridot.

Lilac snarled, but nods, following Peridot's orders as she threw her knives at the beowolves, the knives digging into the beo's as they howled out and start to charge at Lilac. Nion grinned as she cracked her knuckles, _Let's go big guy._ She then ran at the Ursa as the Ursa charged back at her. Nion swung her right fist at the Ursa's head as it narrowly misses it as it tackles Nion, sending her back as she skids to a stop once more. Dusk and Peridot wasn't getting anywhere with the Nevermore as they continued to fire at it. Dusk had an idea as she flipped around and fired at her feet sending her up as she starts shooting her way to the Nevermore. The Nevermore sent feathers at Dusk which hit her as she had her back to it. Dusk gets sent back towards the ground as she fired another shot to land safely.

"Damn! Peridot! I need-"

Another wave of feathers flew at them as Peridot and Dusk narrowly dodge out of the way. They both silently cursed as another wave was shot right at them as some hit Peridot as she was using her semblance to use some plants near Dusk to protect her from the feathers. Peridot winced as she blindly fired into the sky, trying to make the Nevermore focus on her so Dusk could do her thing once more. Lilac was jumping back from the beos as they were slashing at her. She grabbed three knives in one of her hands as she threw them at the beo closest to her as it goes down. As a beowoulf swiped at her, she ducked down as it knocked off her beanie, her wolf ears now visible as she grabbed her stop watch and stopped time for her and the beowoulfs. She smirked as she threw 15 knives and jumped out as time resumed. The 15 knives dug into the beowoulfs as they dissolve and die. Lilac smirked in approval as she slowly starts walking towards Nion who was currently wrestling the Ursa on the ground.

"Bad Bear!" Nion shouted at the Ursa as she puts her legs on the Ursa's chest and kicked it up in the air as she quickly got up and readied her fist.

As soon as the Ursa was about to come down, Nion swung her fist and punched it right in the jaw. The Ursa howled in pain as Lilac followed up Nion's attack with 6 knives heading straight for the Ursa. The Ursa slammed into the tree as it howls stopped due to Lilac's knives digging into it in various places. Nion nods to Lilac as they ran over to Dusk and Peridot which they made no ground on.

Nion then had an idea, "Dusk! Can you throw me with you scythe?!"

"Huh...I mean...we could try at least." She said as she got ready, "3. 2. 1."

Nion jumped on her scythe as Dusk almost lost balance, but barely got it off as she swung her scythe and shot as she sent Nion flying towards the Nevermore. Nion reached the nevermore...and gripped on tight as she started squeal out.

"Get me down from here! I'm scared of heights!" Nion yelled out, holding on to the Nevermore

Dusk facepalmed, "Remind me never to do that again with her..."

Peridot and Lilac said, before saying together, "Agreed..."

Nion closed her eyes and starts to punch at the Nevermore, trying to do some damage as she growled. Dusk watched on through her scope.

"So...what is she doing?" Peridot asked Dusk as she loads her rifle

"She is just...screaming..and punching the damn thing."

"Why did we think sending her up there was a good idea?" Lilac asked the two, collecting her knives

"She asked for it." Dusk replied

Nion was still kicking and screaming. She then got to another position. Then, she got into her stance bringing her hands back and stop them at her side and looked at the Nevermore's back. "Kaaaammmmeeee...haaaameeee..."

Dusk tilted her head, "Why is she turning blue...what is that in her h-run."

"What?" Lilac said as she looked up

The all three took off running as Nion screamed out, "HA!" A bright blue blast fired right through the Nevermore as it dies out.

Nion really didn't think this through as she was now falling from the sky, screaming. Dusk silently cursed as she used her semblance to blink under Nion. Nion fell right into Dusk's arms as Dusk smirked, looking at Nion.

"Falling for me already?" She said as she smirked

Nion blushed and grumbled, "You and my damned brother..." She sighed and shook her head, getting off her arms.

Dusk chuckled as they climbed up and grabbed their pieces. The four looked around as the grimm's bodies were nowhere to be seen. Nion smiled as she looks at her friends. _Friends...I can get used to this. I never really had friends besides my family...my new family at least._ She smiled brightly as she skipped along.

"come on guys! we got to find out who is on our team!" Nion told them as she ran ahead, giggling.

Lilac, Peridot, and Dusk looked at each other, then they all turned their pieces over and saw the color black as they all looked up at Nion as she ran off to the meetup point that was marked for after they were done getting their pieces. One thought ran through their minds, _She is gonna be out teammate..._

* * *

All the students was standing in the auditorium as Dawn was standing before them.

"Alright, everyone here has passed the initiation test. Good job all of you." He said as he starts to read off team names

Nion wasn't able to contain her excitement, _Oh my Oum! I'm so excited! I'll get my own team and I'll have more friends and and and_

She then looked up as Dawn called out a familiar name, "Beryl Birnan, Lamarr Grace, Cyan Black, Kingsley Marcos. You will be known as team BLCK(Black)."

Beryl along with his new teammates, was standing in front of Dawn as all of them nod as he gave them a key to their dorm room as Dawn straightened up and smiles. Team BLCK left the room as Dawn starts to read off names.

"Peridot Nikos, Lilac Gwendolyn, Dusk Schnee-Rose,...and Nion Birnan. Please come up."

Nion squealed silently and ran up next to her teammates. Peridot looked down at them and smiles softly. Lilac just stood straight face looking towards Dawn. Dusk was having trouble with her hair as she was trying to fix it. Nion snickered silently, _A big weird team haha._

Dawn chuckled at them as he hummed out, "IF you would allow me. You will be known as team PLDN(Paladin)," He said as he handed Peridot their dorm key, "This is the key to your dorm."

Peridot clutched the key as she nods to Dawn. They look at each other, as if to say, _To our room?_ They all nodded together as they walked off the stage. Nion was giggling like crazy as Dusk ruffled her hair. Peridot and Lilac shook their heads as they watched Nion and Dusk. Nion turned towards them, walking backwards. _I called it. I'm a genie! Yayyy! I get my friends as teammates. I wonder what adventures await us._ She thought in her head. Nion puts her hands behind her head and walked toward their room proudly.

Then she stopped,"...do we even know where our room is?"

Everyone stopped as Peridot was looked at, "U-um...No...maybe it's on the key?" She looked at the ket and sighed in relief. She showed the rest of her teammates as they all sighed as well.

"Room 64."

They all nod as they made their way there. Once they reached their year's dorm room hall, they quickly found their dorm and entered. All of their things were in the room, just not put away. Nion went to her small suitcase which just had her clothing. That was all she really had. She sighed as she puts her things away into a dresser. After that, Nion looked around to see what her teammates were unpacking. Dusk was packing a weird electronic box thing as Lilac was unpacking knives, books, and...maid outfits? Peridot was pulling an assortment of books about plants and what not. Nion sighed silently, _Looks like they have a lot more things than I do..._ She looked down, sadly as she had her head patted. When she looked up, she saw Dusk smiling brightly.

"Don't be sad, Nion. We are always here for you." Dusk spoke softly and calmly.

Nion nods as she yawned out a little. Her teammates laughed silently as they looked outside. It was almost night time and tomorrow was their first day of being a team official. They all laid down in their separate beds and slowly started to fall asleep.

* * *

While Nion was sleeping, she was starting to have a nightmare. Her body on the outside was tossing and turning as in her mind, she was looking at a town. The town was small, but lively. Then, screams were heard as grimm started to attack the town. Hunters and Huntress' came to fight them back. She watched on as she saw her brother, Hunter, fighting with his teammate. An unrecognizable man was fighting a giant ape. She starts to pale as sweat beads down her forehead and cheeks. _No...no...no!_ She shot up in her bed, panting hard as Dusk looked up from her scroll.

"You alright, Ni?" She asked, "You were saying no in your sleep."

Nion nods as she breaths heavily, "Yeah...I'm fine..."

"Need me to come hold you?"

Nion shook her head no as she laid back down. Dusk went back to playing games on her scroll. Nion closed her eyes. _I didn't do that...I didn't...I'm innocent._


	4. Classes Start!

**Chapter 4**

 **Classes Begin!**

Nion slowly woke up from Dusk shaking her slightly. She yawned lightly and rubbed her eyes. Once her eyes adjusted to the light, she saw her teammates bustling around, getting dressed or fixing their hair. Nion swung off her bed and stretched before starting to get ready for the day.

"Alright, so we have breakfast then...three classes, Grimm Theory, History, and then the Combat class. Then lunch, after that we have weapons and dust classes. Then we are free to do whatever we want." Peridot said, talking about their class schedule. "Except...I have another class after dust class. Apparently, leaders get a leadership class."

After hearing about this, Dusk started to laugh, "OH you are gonna have a hell of a fun time in that class!"

Peridot tilted her head, "What do you mean by that?"

Dusk grinned as she shook her head, looking down. "Just don't make her scream, if she looks like she is about to scream, cover your ears."

Peridot raised an eyebrow, "Ok..?"

Nion dressed in front of them all, not seeing any problem with it as they were arguing. No one was paying attention to Nion as she turned around.

"Um...how do I look?" Nion was wearing the normal Beacon outfit for females.

Lilac shrugged, "like normal."

Dusk smiled softly, "You look really cute in a skirt, Ni."

Peridot nods, "You can say that again Dusk."

Nion blushed a little and spun around a little bit. She liked the feeling of having breathability in her legs. _Maybe I should wear skirts more often? That is something I should think about at least._ Nion tried to do a kick but just ended up flashing Dusk as she was the only one paying attention. Dusk blushed lightly and giggled. She spoke nothing of it as she yawned out.

"Come on Ni. Peri and Lilac are still getting ready. Let's go get breakfast." Dusk told Nion as she walked out

Nion nods and ran up to catch up to her, "Sorry about the height thing. Normally, I would have been fine, but I dunno what happened."

Dusk pats her head, receiving a light murr from Nion, "Don't sweat it, kid. We are still alive and not hurt."

Nion smiled and giggled a bit, "Thanks, Dusky."

They arrived at the cafeteria and went to go get a tray of food. Nion getting much more than Dusk, due to her loving to eat, and they sat down next to each other. They both started to eat at the same time and Nion devoured her food. Dusk looked on in awe as she didn't think a girl so small could eat that much food in such a short time. Nion giggled and burped, causing Dusk to roll her eyes and eat her food. Soon, Peridot and Lilac came in, bickering at each other as it seems that something was wrong between the two. Once they sat down, they looked away from each other.

"You two alright?" Nion spoke, breaking the silence, between them.

"No! She decided to pull my ear!"

"After you pulled mine!"

"That was an acci-"

Dusk looked at them both, "Will you two shut up?! You two are partners, work it out being civil!"

Peridot and Lilac grumbled and they looked at each other, "I'm sorry for accidentally pulling your ear when I was helping you..."

Lilac growled lowly, "and I'm sorry for purposely pulling your ear."

Dusk sighed softly and went back to eating. The team ate in silence as other teams resumed their normal business. Nion spotted a guy with spikey hair somewhat like hers. They locked eyes for a moment and the boy blushed a little bit, causing Nion to blush as well. She nods to him and looked away from him. _I hope I have a class with him..._ She shook that thought out of her mind and stood up.

"We have Grimm Theory first right?" Nion asked Peridot

Peridot nods, "Apparently it's the same teach-"

Dusk groans, "Not him! Mom said he always talks about his stories!"

Peridot sighed, "Dusk...Is that true...?"

Dusk thought for a moment, "I may have been thinking about another professor..." She scratched her head sheepishly and giggled.

"Oum you are a lost cause already..." Lilac mumbled under her breath.

"Be nice, Lilac." Peridot looked at her then whispered, "Even though I agree as well."

They both giggled and Dusk and Nion shrugged. Then, they all got up and made their way to their class.

* * *

The Grimm Theory and History classes both ended with Nion almost falling asleep three times in each class. Finally, they arrive in a class that Nion would stay up for. Combat class. She could feel her blood boil in her body as she looks around, looking at the other people that she could fight. As she was looking at the other first years, she saw the boy from the cafeteria. She didn't have her first two classes with him and she was excited to have him in this class. Nion didn't know why she was excited, but she felt like she made a new friend just by locking eyes with him. Her team sat behind the boy's team as the looked at the combat teacher.

"My name is Professor Litwick." A man with purple hair on the top with white hair. He also wore a white and purple suit with pale skin. "I will be your combat teacher for your time at school. We would normally be doing team fights, but for the next couple days, we will be doing 1 on 1 fights for now." He pointed at Nion and the boy in front of her. "You two will fight first as you both fight without a weapon and have a...strange semblance...in which only one race would have that, but they are extinct."

Nion and the boy look at each other and nods before heading down to the arena floor. Once on the floor, they stepped on either side of the grounds and got into their fighting stances.

"This is a match between Gohan and Nion Birnan." Professor Litwick stated and they both got ready.

Nion smirked as Gohan looked focus and the match started. Nion started the fight by launching herself at Gohan with a punch. Gohan caught the punch and threw a punch back at her. Nion caught his fist as they both stared down at each other. They both smirked as Nion kicked Gohan's chest, sending him back and freeing their fists from the grasp of their opponent. Gohan chuckled and charged at her, both of them just a flurry of punches, some hitting, some missing. Gohan landed a punch to her face which caused her to stumble back. Nion grinned and gained her balance back. Gohan breathed out and looked up at her.

"If you are really like me, want to take it to the next level?" Gohan asked, standing up straight.

Nion chuckled, "If you want to, Gohan!"

They both stood up straight and their hair slowly starts to turn a golden yellow. Their eyes turned into a bright green as their hair stuck up a little bit and then looked more focus and ready. Dusk looked up at their Aura and saw that Nion was a bit lower and both of their Aura was draining after they transformed. The room fell silent as the students stared in awe of the two fighters. They don't know what they witnessed just then, but they knew that they were a force to reckon with. They stared down at each other before they went back to a flurry of attacks. The flurry of attacks consisting of hooks, jabs, and roundhouse kicks, left and right, from their both. This time, Nion landing more hits more often than Gohan. Gohan disengaged Nion and was met with a spinning right kick to his chest as he got sent backward. They laughed a little bit and they got back to where they used to be. From the looks of things, both of the fighters were tired out. Sweat beading down their cheeks as they were breathing heavily. They both glanced up at their aura quickly. _One hit._ That thought rang between all minds in the arena as Gohan and Nion stared each other down. Both resumed their fighting stances as they got ready for their final attack. Nion was the first one to "pounce" from her stance as she reared back a punch. Gohan did the same as they slammed both of their fists across their jaws. This caused their hair to turn back to black as they got sent away from each other. Professor Litwick coughed and looked at their auras.

"It's a draw! Both fighters have reached red aura!" He announced from his stand.

Gohan's and Nion's teammates ran down to help them get up to their feet. They slowly moved them to each other, where they shook hands.

"Good fight, Gohan."

"Good fight to you too, Nion Birnan..." They smirked as they took out their scrolls.

They exchanged scroll numbers as they went back up to the stands. Nion leant on Dusk as she was out of energy as she yawned out. She felt her eyelids closing as she slowly fell asleep, leaning onto Dusk.


End file.
